Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 5/22/16 - 5/28/16
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. BABY LOONEY TUNES *5/23/16 - 9am - Stop and Smell Up The Flowers/Firehouse Frolics *5/23/16 - 9:30am - Taz In Toyland/Born To Sing *5/24/16 - 9am - Comfort Level/Twinkle Baby Looney Star *5/24/16 - 9:30am - School Daz/Mary Had a Baby Duck *5/25/16 - 9am - Creature From the Chocolate Chip, The/Looney Riddlel *5/25/16 - 9:30am - Time and Time Again/Does Your Tongue Hang Low *5/26/16 - 9am - Mine!/Over the Burrow *5/26/16 - 9:30am - Cat-Taz-Trophy/If You're Looney *5/27/16 - 9am - Brave Little Tweety, The/Foghorn's Talkin' in the Barnyard *5/27/16 - 9:30am - Lot Like Lola, A/Baby Elmer Had a Friend LOONEY TUNES *5/22/16 - 10:30am - I Gopher You/Double Or Mutton/Fastest And The Mostest/Soup or Sonic/Upswept Hare/Hillbilly Hare *5/22/16 - 1:30am - Strangled Eggs/I Gopher You/Double Or Mutton/Fastest And The Mostest/Soup or Sonic/Upswept Hare/Hillbilly Hare/Captain Hareblower/Knighty Knight Bugs/Snow Business *5/23/16 - 11:45am - Bunny Hugged/Rabbit Seasoning/Muscle Tussle/Duck Amuck/Fool Coverage/What's My Lion/Weasel While You Work/False Hare/Fast Buck Duck *5/23/16 - 1:30am - Bunny Hugged/Rabbit Seasoning/Muscle Tussle/Duck Amuck/Fool Coverage/What's My Lion/Weasel While You Work/Hoppy Daze/Hoppy Go Lucky/Hot Cross Bunny *5/24/16 - 11:45am - Road Runner a Go-Go/Weasel Stop/For Scentimental Reasons/Cat Feud/Little Orphan Airedale/Wearing of the Grin/Gee Whiz-z-z/Kiddie's Kitty, A *5/24/16 - 1:30am - Weasel Stop/For Scentimental Reasons/Cat Feud/Little Orphan Airedale/Wearing of the Grin/Gee Whiz-z-z/Kiddie's Kitty, A/Hot-Rod and Reel!/Hurdy Gurdy Hare/Hyde and Go Tweet *5/25/16 - 11:45am - Zip 'N Snort/Sheep In The Deep, A/Cat's A-Weigh/Too Hop To Handle/Tweety's Circus/Last Hungry Cat/Windblown Hare/Box Office Bunny/Compressed Hare *5/25/16 - 1:30am - Cat's A-Weigh/Too Hop To Handle/Tweety's Circus/Last Hungry Cat/Windblown Hare/Box Office Bunny/Compressed Hare/I Gopher You/Iceman Ducketh/No Barking/Hyde and Hare *5/26/16 - 11:45am - Daffy's Inn Trouble/Hyde and Go Tweet/Bugs Bunny Rides Again/From Hare To Eternity/Stupor Duck/Daffy Duck Hunt/Heir Conditioned/Feather Dusted/Feline Frame-up *5/26/16 - 1:30am - Bugs Bunny Rides Again/From Hare To Eternity/Stupor Duck/Daffy Duck Hunt/Heir Conditioned/Feather Dusted/Feline Frame-up/Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers/Jet Cage/Just Plane Beep *5/27/16 - 11:45am - Feather Bluster/Abominable Snow Rabbit/Bone for a Bone, A/Pest that Came to Dinner/Steal Wool/Hook, Line and Stinker/Yankee Dood It/Zoom and Bored/Hare Splitter *5/27/16 - 1:30am - Bone for a Bone, A/Pest that Came to Dinner/Steal Wool/Hook, Line and Stinker/Yankee Dood It/Zoom and Bored/Hare Splitter/Kiddie's Kitty, A/Knights Must Fall/Kiss Me Cat *5/28/16 - 10:30am - Baseball Bugs/Iceman Ducketh/Hare Remover/Hare Breadth Hurry/Quackodile Tears/Yolks On You/Plop Goes the Weasel *5/28/16 - 1:30am - Baseball Bugs/Iceman Ducketh/Hare Remover/Hare Breadth Hurry/Quackodile Tears/Yolks On You/Plop Goes the Weasel/Goldimouse and the Three Cats/Guided Muscle/Mutiny on The Bunny BABY LOONEY TUNES *5/23/16 - 8am - Brave Little Tweety, The/Foghorn's Talkin' in the Barnyard *5/23/16 - 8:30am - Lot Like Lola, A/Baby Elmer Had a Friend *5/24/16 - 8am - Takers Keepers/D-A-F-F-Y *5/24/16 - 8:30am - Spin Out/Taz's Fridge *5/25/16 - 8am - Shadow of a Doubt/John Jacob Jongle Elmer Fudd *5/25/16 - 8:30am - Bruce Bunny/Baby Bunny *5/26/16 - 8am - Flower Power/Looney Tunes Zoo *5/26/16 - 8:30am - Flush Hour/Paws and Feathers *5/27/16 - 8am - Sandman Is Coming, The/Ten Loonies in a Bed *5/27/16 - 8:30am - All Washed Up/My Bunny Lies Over the Ocean WABBIT *5/22/16 - 12:30pm - Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen/Carrot Before the Horse/Trunk with Power *5/22/16 - 1pm - Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze/Snow Wabbit/Aromatherapest *5/22/16 - 7pm - St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone/Raising Your Spirits/Dust Bugster *5/23/16 - 7pm - Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow/Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen *5/24/16 - 7pm - Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me/Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze *5/25/16 - 7pm - St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone/Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel *5/26/16 - 7pm - Big Troubles/Manner Maid/Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit *5/27/16 - 7pm - For the Love of Acorns/Game Is a Foot/Bugsfoot/Grim on Vacation *5/28/16 - 12:30pm - Carrot Before the Horse/Trunk with Power/Grim Rabbit /Wringer *5/28/16 - 1pm - Snow Wabbit/Aromatherapest/White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian *5/28/16 - 7pm - Raising Your Spirits/Dust Bugster/Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker